Darkness Falls in Arkham City
by Ponies and Priclkles
Summary: Locked up in Arkham City with all of Gotham's worst freaks and madmen, a new young killer is let loose upon the city. As if the mega-prison wasn't dangerous enough.
1. A Plan Formed

It was loud. This was unlike every other night in Gotham thanks to the new prison, Arkham City, but tonight seemed very, very noisy. With the new mega prison taking in a new "famous" inmate it would be impossible not to notice why the city was so full of life on this evening. With Hugo Strange and his group of TYGER mercenaries arresting every known criminal in Gotham. From lowly white collar criminals, to real nut-jobs, like the Joker. Everyone knew the rules "Follow the law and you get to go home at night. Break a law however, and you'll be left to the mercy of the various criminals and psychos behind those walls." However, some decided to speak against Arkham City. They saw it for what it was... a place where crime wouldn't die down but flourish. Most notably taking a stance against Arkham City was Gotham playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Never the man for politics, his calling of a press conference right outside was very shocking to the general public. Most shocking of all though, his arrest.

* * *

><p>"She's mine!"<p>

"No fair! I called her first."

"Screw you both, that's mine." The inmates were riled up and it wasn't because they were being processed. No, it was a woman, possibly the first woman any of them had seen in a long time. All eyes were on her, with her brown hair and matching brown eyes also boasting a slim petite build.

"Shut it and keep moving!" Roared a TYGER guard from the back. "What are you looking at me for? Keep moving!" He yelled at her.

"Hold up. Strange wants to see her personally."

"All right, get her to him." She was shoved on by the guard behind her. No kind treatment here, this place was meant to keep the most dangerous of criminals from terrorizing the streets. Arguably, it was getting the job done.

They entered the dark office of the warden.

"Please, sit down." An ominous voice spoke from the shadows. The girl did as she was told and sat down in the cold metal chair.

"What is your name?" The girl looked down at the floor then at her black nails.

"I did this before I got here, what do you think?" She said as she showed him her nails.

"I asked for your name."

"Oh, I don't have one." She answered nonchalantly.

"I see. No foolish aliases or monikers either?"

"None to speak of."

"Very well then, when is the last time you committed murder, Miss?"

"Last Saturday."

"The people outside of the office building?"

"No. Right after I killed them, I went home only to find some bums trying to break in. I took the pistol off of one and shot him right in between the eyes, I wanted him to see it coming. Then other before then the other started to beg for his life. So, I told him to run, he did and that's when I put a bullet in his back."

"What was going through your mind at the time?"

"I was trying to understand why they broke in, I have nothing of value. But who cares? They were in the wrong place at the wrong time and I like killing."

"And so you just did? Interesting..." She could hear a pencil move about paper as they spoke. "I want to hear more about this love of killing, why does it drive you so?"

"I couldn't tell you that for sure."

"Just try."

"You know what I used to do back at my cell in the Asylum? I thought about killing obviously. One day some bitch reporter came up and started interviewing everyone from the Maxie Zeus to Penguin and when she got to me she asked why I was smiling. I don't just like killing. I'm not just good at it and I'm going to tell you that it's my art or that I do it for laughs or some other BS like that. When I kill I get stronger. My head goes light, my body gets all numb, there's no strain or anything, and I get faster and stronger. Every time I kill I become more than myself, y'know? Like a god or something. They create and I take away. That kind of makes me a savior, huh?

"Fascinating..." She could hear him scribbling down something.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing. Why did you allow yourself to be caught this time, I must say my TYGER troops spent a little more time than they should have hunting you down."

"After that little office building thing? I could get away, I kept tripping."

"Excuse me?"

"I kept falling down from laughing to hard."

"I see. Do you know where you are?"

"Arkham City aka Hell on earth."

"Very good." She winced as the lights came on, only to look up and see the man who was questioning her. He was tall and weary looking, with greying facial hair and round glasses. However, he didn't look like he was to be taken lightly.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?"

"You used to work as a hired killer correct?"

"Of sorts."

"I'd like to hire you to eliminate some of the more "high up" undesirables.

"What?"

"Fiends. Like the Joker, Cobblepot, Dent. I already have someone else working to take more "subtle" targets but I need someone like them someone who is on their level and who is known to them, in case my other plan doesn't work either. It will just look like another loss to gang violence."

"I don't think so." She said as she got up.

_Click Click_

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without my permission, Miss." She could see that she was surrounded by the armed TYGER guards.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan to cleanse this city of the scum that infects it."

"What about me?"

"You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"All right. Where do I sign?"


	2. Welcome to Arkham

"Ugh, my head." She said as she awoke on the rooftop of the abandoned building. "Oh.." The city was nothing like they described, it was huge and open ended. Lights everywhere, inmates walking among the streets, filth and horrible smells everywhere. Yep, this was definetly hell.

"Hello, Miss." A voice in her ear sounded sharply.

"Strange..."

"Yes, I had my guards drop you on that rooftop for safety precautions. Speaking of which your first target will be Dent, and it seems your in luck, he's having a little gathering at the court house."

"Alright..." She said as she saw the inmates flocking towards the court house. With that she slowly made her way down the building, climbing down the fire escape and making it down to the street. She looked at the inmates walking towards the courthouse.

_'I hope Harvey recognizes me, it'll make this easier...'_ She thought as she saw them make their way to the court. They all looked either looked scared, pitiful, anxious or angered. It wasn't hard to figure out why they looked that way. They may have been very well heading for their own deaths seeing as how Harvey 'Two Face' Dent's mood depended on a simple flip of the coin.

"Ahh..." She figured she'd need a disguise, after all, it'd probably been years since any of them had seen a woman. She spotted a man with an Arkham City hoody on, she slowly picked up a broken bottle and crept towards the man.

_Sllllsssh_

"Hi there." She said calmly as she dragged the bottle across his throat.

"Ahuh...agg..." The man struggled through a bloody throat.

"Shhh, I know, I know." The life finally slipped out of him and he slumped to the ground.

"Perfect." She slipped on the blood stained hoody and started to make her way towards the court house with the other inmates.

"Hurry up! Two Face is about to skin the Catwoman!" A voice over the loudspeaker announced.

_'Well then, I might as well watch the show.'_ She thought as mixed in with the crowd heading towards the courthouse.

...

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect."

"...Fear. That's how we get some respect. Show them all how we do things." They all watched as Dent spoke to himself both of sides freely conversing. It was quite a sight, a man actually able to have conversations with himself and not get bored. Also, if that weren't enough, his voice seemed to take a more deep and sinister when his scarred side spoke. Creepy.

"Bring out the defendant!" He called. The red curtain over the acid pool was and the defendant was shown. Selina Kyle. Catwoman.

_'Hmm, she isn't on the list...' _

"You smell nice." An inmate said as she stood over the girl. "What is that? Perfume? Why the hell are you wearin-" He was stopped but the sudden black blur that descended into the room crushing an unfortunate inmate.

It was him...The Batman.

"It's Batman!"

"Our friend Batman has arrived. Grab him and cut him in two!" Two Face bellowed as Batman fought off his attackers.

_'He's good...'_ She noted as she watched him fight from behind the railing. They came at him with pipes, bats, fists, and they were taken down easily. He was fluid yet powerful, every blow delivering a satisfying crack resulting in a grunt or yelp from the receiver. He quickly snapped his head over to her position and with that, she ran.

...

"You were supposed to eliminate Dent." Hugo Strange's eerie voice sounded in her earpiece.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for not wanting to have my face caved in by Batman." She responded with a bit of snark in her voice.

"Now you listen to me you little-" At this point she'd heard enough so she took out her earpiece and crushed it.

"Yeah, like I some creepy Doctor telling me what to do. I'll do this my way. Now...who's next? Hmmm, lets try the Joker."

...

Getting to the Steel Mill was no easy task, as expected. With the various scumbags walking the city and the added bonus of the Church/Medical Center being blown up (Something to do with Batman no doubt)putting the inmates on high alert.

"I'd like a job interview with the Joker."

"Yeah? Keep moving, asswipe."

"Look..."

"No you look, word is to kill anyone who isn't flying Joker's flag so you'd better scram before I-" He was cut off by her sudden jab.

"You shouldn't be rude to someone you don't even know. What kind of example are trying to set here?" The other goons started to surround her.

"Koff- You're gonna- koff koff- die for this." He managed to choke out.

"Oh really?" She said as she easily dodged a knife slash from one inmate.

_CRACK!_

"Agh!" She held the man's mangled arm behind his back.

"And that's what happens if you come at me with a knife. Anyone else wanna go?" The other inmates took the bait and two charged forward only to be stopped by a split kick in mid air. "I should kill all of you for this." She said as she held a knife to one's throat.

"As a matter of fact..." She pulled the blade across his throat shooting out a crimson spray all over the other inmates.

"Holy-!"

"Kill. Her. Now!" One inmate bellowed.

_'Her? How did he- ? My hood...'_

"Can't wait to get my hands on you." One said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Alright- OW!" Her line of thought was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell to her knees while grabbing the back of her head.

"You son of a-" With that she was knocked into unconsciousness.

...

_'Owww...that's the last time someone ever knocks me out. I swear it is. Where the hell am I? What is this' _She inspected her surroundings, it was definitely inside the Steel Mill. An office of some sort?

"Why, hello my dear. How are you feeling?" A sickly voice asked from the darkness. "I hope my boys didn't rough you up too bad."

"Who are you?"

_'Idiot. You already know who this is.'_

"You don't know who I am?"

"We should kill her Mistah J." A second voice sounded. This one belonged to woman, it was high pitched, annoying, and weirdly accented.

"No Harley, she may be useful. After all, she took out one of the guys and broke the other one's arm."

_Click Click_

The one known as Harley stepped forward and put a revolver to the girls head.

"Please...don't shoot me."


End file.
